Bubble Guppies go to Muppet Classic Theater/Transcript
This is the transcript for Bubble Guppies go to Muppet Classic Theater. Transcript * Gonzo: Welcome to Muppet Classic Theater. * Rizzo: Where our friends the Bubble Guppies will tell six timeless tales told as never before. * Gonzo: Three Little Pigs: told by Gil. * Rizzo: The Emperor's New Clothes: told by Molly. * Gonzo: The Boy Who Cried Wolf: told by Goby. * Rizzo: King Midas: told by Deema. * Gonzo: Rumpelstiltskin: told by Oona. * Rizzo: And The Elves and the Shoemaker: told by Nonny. * Gonzo: With special guest stars: Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. * Rizzo: There's even a silly song from Larry somewhere in the show. * Gonzo: And now our hosts, Gil and Molly! * Gil: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Gil. * Molly: I'm Molly and this is Bubble Puppy. * Bubble Puppy: Arf, arf. * Gil: Welcome to Muppet Classic Theater, tonight we bring you 6 stories that everyone knows and loves. Gil's Story * Gil: Once upon a time, in a lovely little cottage there lived, Andy, Randy and Sandy Pig. * Rizzo: Oh, he meant the Three Little Pigs. * Gonzo: Precisely. * Gil: The three little pigs always lived with they're father: Papa Pig. But that was soon to change. * Andy and Randy: Kaboom! * Papa Pig: Andy! Randy! Stop that! * Andy and Randy: Yes sir. * Papa Pig: Now's today is the day, you boys go out in the world and build homes of your own. * Andy: All by ourselves? * Randy: Out among the... * Andy and Randy: Wolves. Ending of the Three Little Pigs * Andy: Where's Santa going? * Randy: Will he be coming back? * Miss Piggy: Definitely not Mwah's brothers. (again the pigs look up in the sky in amazement) * Gil: And as the fireworks kept brighten up the sky, the Three Little Pigs lived happily ever after... well, except for the wolf who either got lost or exploded from the fireworks. Molly's Story * Molly: Now then, ladies and gentlemen for our next story, the tantalizing tale of trendiness: The Emperor's New Clothes. * Gil: Oh my, I'm in that one! (runs off) * Molly: Where was I? Oh yeah. Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there was a rat and his wicked partner in crime who both gaze a rather devious enterprise. * Rizzo: Ladies and gentlemen step right up. I am here today to tell ya that Rizzo's curative elixir is good for what it hail's ya... * Gil: In fact we have the best elixir in town. * Rizzo: But don't take my partner's word for it. * Gil: Let us randomly select someone from the crowd to demonstrate this fine, fine product. Ending of The Emperor's New Clothes * Gil: You know, this whole thinking for ourselves might be a good idea. * Rizzo: You're right, let's get out of here. (but the guard shows up arresting Gil, Rizzo and the gang of bandits) * Gil: Uh-oh. * Guard: That's right, you're coming with me. Let's go. Come on. * Molly: And so Emperor Fozzie and his kingdom learned that it's best when you think for yourself and fallow you're own fashion and everybody lived happily ever after... except for the gang of bandits who serve 10 years in the dungeon. * Gil: 10 YEARS?! * Rizzo: Hey, it'll go by like that. Oh, uh, Nonny, Nonny, how long has it been so far? * Nonny: About 5 minutes ago, actually. * Deema: Oh! * Gil: Okay, look here's the plan: when we escape, I hear there's a sultan who is so gullible... (but then he gets dragged and beaten up) Goby's Story * Goby: And now for our next story... * Gil: Um, guys? * Molly: Is everything okay, Gilly. * Gil: No, I can't get this stupid hat off! * Oona: I'll get it off. You were saying Goby? * Goby: Oh yeah. And now for our next story: The Boy Who Cried Wolf. * Nonny: Oh my, Deema, we're in that one. (runs off) * Deema: Wait for me! (runs off) * Goby: Well: Once upon a time, there was a young Shepard... (Gonzo was pushed on stage) * Rizzo: Who went addition to missing his cue. * Gonzo: Rizzo! * Goby: Sometimes has a tendency to over react. * Nonny: A tendency is an inclination toward a particular characteristic or type of behavior. Ending of The Boy Who Cried Wolf * Goby: And so Shepard Gonzo, who had some help from the sheep and they're really big cousin: Norman saved the day. The mayor gave the Shepard a medal... * Kermit: For not crying wolf except when an actual wolf was present. (town cheering) * Goby: The town's people, sheep and the wolf's former sidekicks rejoiced and everybody lived happily ever after. Well, almost everybody. * Wolf: You- You can get off now. * Norman: No. (squishing the wolf while laughing) Intermission * Gil: We'll be right back to the show after this short break. * Silly Songs Announcer: And now it's for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. * Larry: Got the Munchies on that fateful night, round 8:00. So I phoned in a pizza for delivery. But I had a feeling that something wasn't right. Cause I waited for hours and... no pizza. Deema's Story * Molly: And now, back to Bubble Guppies go to Muppet Classic Theater. * Gil: Welcome back folks. We hope that all of you enjoyed our brief intermission. * Nonny: Say has anyone seen Deema? * Deema: Hey guys, I'm back with the Pizza! * Gil, Molly, Goby, Oona and Nonny: Deema! * Goby: We can't have food while we're in the middle of something. * Deema: Hmph. Spoil sports. * Molly: Plus, it's rude to eat in front of all of these people. * Deema: Well, excuse me. I got hungry. Can't turn back on eating. * Nonny: Deema, haven't you learn that too much of anything is not good? * Deema: What's that suppose to mean? * Gil: So glad you asked, because that's what the next story is about. (and he leaves with Oona and Goby) * Molly: Uh, Deema, it's you're turn. * Deema: Oh, right. (clears throat) And now, our next story is the story of King Midas. Now: Once upon a time, long, long ago, King and Queen Midas ruled over a kingdom that was never at peace... and always a little short on cash. (making the audience laugh) * Kermit: I wish we have peace in the world. * Miss. Piggy: Hm, I wish we have more money. * Deema: Alast, the kingdom remained poor and in rage. But then, one fine day, King Midas was strolling in his garden when he spotted four strangers. Ending of King Midas * Kermit: Sheesh. * Deema: And so, King, Queen Midas, the Satyr and the Tree people used the Slice-o-Matic to throw fabulous dinner parties for everyone in the entire kingdom and they all lived happily ever after. * Nonny: And it comes to show that greed can lead to serious trouble. Oona's Story * Gonzo: Psst! Rizzo. * Rizzo: Well, hello Goat-Man. * Gonzo: Never mind that. I can't get these stupid goat legs off. Help me take them off. * Rizzo: Just one second, okay guppies back to you. * Gil: Thanks, Rizzo. * Molly: And now our next story is the suspending legend of Rumpelstiltskin and his sidekicks who can spin straw into gold. * Deema: Don't tell us, me and Gil play the sidekicks. * Gil: Yes we do Deema. * Deema: Typecasting. * Oona: Nonny? May I tell this story? * Nonny: Sure, Oona. * Oona: Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there lived a sad and lonely king who wanted to find a very young maiden to be his queen. Ending of Rumpelstiltskin * Gonzo: That is not fair! (everyone cheering of answer of the weird little man's name) * Oona: And so, Queen Piggy guessed the weird little man's name and everybody lived happily ever after including Rumpelstiltskin. Nonny's Story * Gonzo: Wow, that was so cool! Though, I have never gone through a block n' tackle before. Wanna try it? * Rizzo: Uh, no thanks. Just wait right here. Uh, uh, ladies and gentlemen while the Bubble Guppies announce the next story, I'll try my best to keep Gonzo calm down. Uh, uh, listen c- come over here. Come over here. * Gonzo: Where? * Rizzo: That's it, up we go. * Nonny: Thank you, Rizzo. And now our next and final story ladies and gentlemen is that timeless classic: The Elves and the Shoemaker. * Deema: Hey, a story about Elvis? * Molly: Elvis? * Goby: Elvis? * Oona: Elvis? * Nonny: Deema, it's not Elvis, it's elves. Elvis is the king of Rock n Roll, elves are sprite like creatures with magical powers. * Deema: Elvis with magical Rock n Roll powers? Cool! * Nonny: Never mind. Once upon a time, in a land called... * Deema: Memphis. * Nonny: Uh, okay? In a land called Memphis, there lived a poor shoemaker and his good hearted nephew and apprentice: Robin. Times were bad for the shoemaker and one sad day the local banker came around to demand his money by tomorrow. * Robin: Who is it? * Local Banker: It is I the local banker. I demand half my money by tomorrow or I'll toss you out in the street. * Robin: Uh, in that case we're not home. * Local Banker: Wha- Oh, I shall be back tomorrow. Oh and uh, by the way. You make really ugly shoes. (and he left) * Kermit: We're not home? * Robin: You think he bought it? * Kermit: Probably not. No one ever buys anything around here. * Robin: Gee, I wonder why? * Kermit: Well, it could be because we make these really ugly shoes. Ending of The Elves and the Shoemaker * Nonny: And so the shoemaker and his nephew worked through the night making a special gift in which to thank Gil, Janja, Marshall and Bubble Puppy the elves. * Deema: And when midnight came... * Gil: Alright, boys. Let's get right to it. * Janja: Whatever you say Gil. * Marshall: You said it, Janja. * Deema: And the elves arrive they are met with a great big surprise. * Kermit and Robin: Surprise! (making the elves jump) * Kermit: Hi there guys, hey listen, to thank you for all of your help, we've made you something very, very special. * Robin: Rad Sequin Jumpsuits. * Gil: Rad Sequin Jumpsuits? * Janja: For us? * Marshall: That was real kind of you two. * Robin: We'd just guess the sizes. * Gil: Well, thank you, thank you very much. * Janja: Yeah. Thank you, thank you very much. * Marshall: Definitely. Thank you, thank you very much. * Molly: Rad Sequin Jumpsuits? * Goby: Rad Sequin Jumpsuits? * Oona: Rad Sequin Jumpsuits? * Nonny: Deema, there's no Rad Sequin Jumpsuits in The Elves and the Shoemaker. * Deema: There is now. You see if it wasn't for the elves, the shoemaker and his nephew would've ended sadly ever after. * Molly: Yes, but what happened to the elves when they got the Rad Sequin Jumpsuits? * Deema: Well, inspired by the Rad Sequin Jumpsuits the elves decided to relocate to Las Vegas. And today they are huge stars who played a bit room at the palace. To show us daily no cover no minimum. * Gil: Well, now you got a new prescription that make your boogey alright~ * Janja: Put it all in the basement til the brawl delays~ * Marshall: Rock a bill of beer we're gonna shout'' "Hooray"~ * '''Gil:' YOU DON'T WANNA SEE IT FROM A BAD SHOE, YE-YEAH~ * Deema: You might even say the elves left shoe business for show business. (making everyone laugh) * Goby: Wow, Deema you make the best ideas ever! * Deema: Well, thank you, thank you very much. (laughs with everybody else) Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventures Series Category:Muppet crossovers